The field of this invention is systems related to paper producing and methods of operating the same. More specifically, this invention relates to apparatuses and methods for cutting and spooling a traveling web of paper.
Paper is typically produced in wide, continuous sheets. As the sheet is produced, it is wound onto a spool. As each spool is filled it is necessary to transfer the sheet to an empty spool. However, because of the manner in which paper producing machines operate, it is difficult and expensive to shut down the machine while the sheet is cut and transferred to a new spool. Thus, methods for transferring the sheet from a full to an empty spool without interrupting the paper producing machines have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,258 to Corbin (xe2x80x9cCorbinxe2x80x9d), entitled xe2x80x9cTurn-up Tape,xe2x80x9d discloses the manual application of a paper ribbon or xe2x80x9cturn-up tapexe2x80x9d to a spinning empty spool that is positioned above the moving sheet of paper. The trailing end of the turn-up tape is positioned underneath the sheet. As the turn-up tape is wound onto the spinning empty spool, it cuts across the moving sheet, thereby tearing the sheet and simultaneously holding the cut end of the sheet against the empty spool. In this manner, the sheet is transferred to the empty spool with no interruption or interference with the continuous production of the paper sheet.
Manual application of turn-up tape to empty spools presents certain disadvantages. For instance, the operator responsible for applying the turn-up tape is exposed to dangerous, high-speed equipment. Moreover, manual application is prone to errors in positioning and timing. Thus, machines for applying the turn-up tape to the empty spools have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,029 to Rodriguez, entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Cutting and Spooling a Web of Paper,xe2x80x9d discloses a turn-up tape machine having a hand or motor driven tape-feeding mechanism, a tape-cutting mechanism, an open guideway and a brake. The turn-up tape is fed by the tape-feeding mechanism into the guideway. The open guideway travels under the paper sheet and curves up and around so that the exit of the guideway is positioned adjacent to the xe2x80x9cnipxe2x80x9d or the point where the paper sheet is tangent to the empty spool. The turn-up tape is forced through the guideway and into the nip. When the turn-up tape is pushed into the nip, it sticks to the spool, is pulled out of the guideway and tears the sheet as described above.
In this prior art system, the turn-up tape is pushed through the entire length of the guideway by a roller mechanism located at one end of the guideway and the guideway fits relatively snugly around the turn-up tape to prevent bunching or kinking that would jam the guideway. In other words, this approach is the equivalent of pushing a rope; thus, a close fit is required to keep the xe2x80x9cropexe2x80x9d or turn-up tape straight as it is pushed through the guideway. At the same time, however, at least one of the walls, typically the top, of the guideway is open to allow the turn-up tape to be drawn out of the guideway and around the spool. The combination of the open top of the guideway and the close fit between the guideway and the turn-up tape creates additional problems. Moisture and debris can fall into the guideway, damaging the turn-up tape and fouling the guideway, thus creating the kinks and jams the close-fitting guideway is intended to prevent. Covered guideways, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,937 to Rodriguez et al., entitled xe2x80x9cTrack Assembly For A Cutting Tape,xe2x80x9d have been used, but the fact that the turn-up tape must be pushed over relatively long distances through a relatively snug channel results in the tape jamming or bunching in the channel.
Also, the configuration of this type of guideway requires that a full twist be placed in the turn-up tape as it travels through the curved portion of the track. This twist not only interferes with the smooth motion of the tape through the track, but also interferes with the extraction of the turn-up tape from the track as it is wound onto the spool.
Other turn-up tape machines have used a shuttle that grips the turn-up tape as it leaves the feed unit and carries it along a track that goes under the sheet and up and around to the nip. The shuttle feeds the free end of the tape into the nip. The turn-up tape, which may hang freely or be draped over extensions protruding from the track, is then drawn up and spooled on the empty spool as described above. This approach resolves the xe2x80x9crope pushingxe2x80x9d problem by pulling the tape along its intended path. Nonetheless, the shuttle approach presents other difficulties. For example, the mechanism to motivate the shuttle must take the shuttle through an upwardly curving trackxe2x80x94this complex path makes the motivating mechanism complex. Thus, this portion of the track is expensive to manufacture. Moreover, as a result of this complexity, the shuttle may have a tendency to jam in the upwardly curving portion. This portion of the track extends beside and above the traveling web. Thus, to repair or un-jam the shuttle exposes the worker to a dangerous environment. Moreover, this arrangement places the shuttle in close proximity to the nip. Consequently, the shuttle could get drawn into the nip causing severe damage to the turn-up tape machine as well as the paper-making machinery. In addition, this arrangement leaves the turn-up tape exposed to the environment which may allow the turn-up tape to become wet causing it to tear or break when tension is applied, thereby interrupting the cutting process.
Moreover, earlier turn up tape machines typically combined two different devices to deliver the turn-up tape to the nip of the paper machine. For example, a powered drive roller was used to move the tape to the nip by clamping the tape between the powered drive roller and an idler roller. One device, such as an air cylinder, was used to move the two rollers together so as to clamp the turn-up tape. Another device, such as an expensive rotary actuator, was used to power the powered drive roller to move the turn-up tape toward the nip.
Apparatuses and methods are provided for cutting a traveling web of paper that is being spooled on a full spool and transferring the paper web to spool on an empty spool by driving turn-up tape into a nip between the empty spool and the paper web. The apparatuses and methods provide a more problem free way of transferring a traveling paper web to an empty spool. The apparatuses include a drive and a transfer track for transporting the tape beneath the paper web and delivering the tape into the nip, the transfer track including, a horizontal section having a front end and a back end and a first groove running the length of the horizontal section, the first groove being defined by a first top wall, a first side wall, a first bottom wall, and a first flexible seal such that the turn-up tape travels substantially vertical in the direction of travel underneath the paper web, and a turn-up section connected to the back end of the horizontal section, the turn-up section being curved upwardly from the horizontal section to a position adjacent to the empty spool, and the turn-up section having a second groove running the length of the turn-up section, the second groove being defined by a second top wall, a second side wall, a second bottom wall, and a second flexible seal, the turn-up tape traveling substantially perpendicular to the second bottom wall, whereby the drive is capable of driving the turn-up tape to the end of the transfer track.
The methods including rotating an equal angle cam in contact with the turn-up tape to move the tape down the transfer track and into the nip.